five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Challenge by Phantom's
A Challenge by Phantom's is an indie Point and Click survival Horror game made by AntluntiumHarry. Summary Fritz' Mall looking for a security Guard to work the Nightshift. 12PM-6AM. Fritz' Mall is a child friendly shopping mall allowing you to shop til' you drop and then celebrate it with our five mascots! The Grand Reopening! Mechanics Camera Slime Slime! This is used to keep track off the mascots. Eminem Marker. Doors There is no Power for the doors, BUTT there is a timer for how long it can be closed. Mascots Ellie Ellie hides out in either the East or West Cafe and will callout whenever she will attack, shut the door closest to her when she calls out. H-11/21/20 Harry travels in a circle between CAM5, CAM6, CAM7 and CAM8. If he is absent from all cameras, shut the Right door. Marker Marker is sitting on a bed in the Bed store acting much like foxy, but has 10 Stages before entering the office. 3 In the store, 4 in CAM7 and 3 in CAM8. Check on him enough to prevent him from entering your office. Zero Zero is walking between ALL cameras but at the quickest rate. If he is peeking in through any of the doors, make sure to shut it before the countdown timer reaches 0 (starting from 5) Will Will will (haha) at a point (determined by AI level) start to peek into your office, when appeared, if you pull up the monitor 20 times, he will attack you. Before Night Chat Secuences Night 1 Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Nights AI Levels NIGHT 1 * Ellie - 10 * Harry - 0 * Marker - 0 * Zero - 0 * Will - 0 NIGHT 2 * Ellie - 12 * Harry - 11 * Marker - 0 * Zero - 0 * Will - 0 NIGHT 3 * Ellie - 9 * Harry - 9 * Marker - 6 * Zero - 0 * Will - 0 NIGHT 4 * Ellie - 15 * Harry - 13 * Marker - 9 * Zero - 0 * Will - 0 NIGHT 5 * Ellie - 19 * Harry - 18 * Marker - 16 * Zero - 0 * Will - 0 NIGHT 6 * Ellie - 20 * Harry - 20 * Marker - 20 * Zero - 0 * Will - 0 NIGHT 7 * Ellie - 15 * Harry - 15 * Marker - 15 * Zero - 10 * Will - 0 NIGHT 8 * Ellie - 20 * Harry - 20 * Marker - 17 * Zero - 16 * Will - 10 NIGHT 9 * Ellie - 15 * Harry - 15 * Marker - 15 * Zero - 15 * Will - 15 NIGHT 10 * Ellie - 20 * Harry - 20 * Marker - 20 * Zero - 20 * Will - 20 Trivia * This game presumably takes place in London 2019 Category:Games